Doctor Who Downunder
Doctor Who Downunder is a sketch appearing in the Second Series of You're Skitting Me. It is a parody of the British sci-fi TV show Doctor Who. Description What would Doctor Who be like, if it moved Downunder? Second Series Sketch 1 When the Sontarans reverse the polarities of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver it causes him to regenerate. However his new incarnation turns out to be a teenaged, Australian bogan, much to the disgust of his companion Susan. Sketch 2: The Bogan Doctor travels with Susan to an alien base to find the "footy score". Thorad the alien (who resembles a Slitheen) is confused by his bogan attitude and how he got into the base. The Doctor states he used his "TARDBIS" (Time And Relative Dimension Bike In Space) Susan explains to the alien that they used to have a phone box until the Doctor put a V8 engine in it and crashed it in a drag race. The alien plans to destroy the Doctor and Susan but the Doctor travels back in time to 30 seconds earlier using the "TARDBIS" to give the alien a wedgie and to buy a meat pie. The Alien complains how sore his thorax is. Sketch 3: The Bogan Doctor is standing about when Susan runs up to him and states the Daleks are coming for them. He tells her to chill but she says they should leave in the "TARDBIS" then realises it's gone. The Doctor says he lent it to a mate who had a date that night. Susan then asks when the phone box would be repaired, the Doctor says the phone box just had to be painted; green with a viking babe on the side. Susan reminds the Doctor that the Daleks are coming, to which he states YOLO (You Only Live Once), Susan reminds the Doctor that he can regenerate but she can die. The Doctor tells her not to worry and brings out his Sonic Sausauge Roll, but then eats it. Susan is then exterminated by a Dalek, as the Doctor remembers he forgot the sauce with his roll. Trivia *This segment is very similar to Twilight Oz Style from the First Series, as they both parody and Australianise a foreign fictional media, even featuring the same cast members (Rowan and Mia). **In addition this is the second time that Rowan and Mia have starred as the main characters of a regular sketch. *The bogan Doctor's immature, childish, incompetent nature is most likely a parody of the Eleventh Doctor. *The Doctor's companion Susan is a parody of a stereotypical Doctor companion, most notably Rose Tyler, her name is also a reference to the First Doctor's companion Susan Foreman. *The Bogan Doctor's clothes and appearance takes elements from several other Doctors. He wears a scarf (like the Fourth Doctor), carries a walking stick (like the First Doctor), wears a checked shirt (most likely referencing the Sixth Doctor) and has a hairstyle similar to the Eighth Doctor). *Two of the Doctor's trademark items have been modified in parody fashion. The TARDIS is replaced with the 'TARBIS' which is a time travelling bike (which Susan complains has no space unlike the Phone Box), and the Sonic Screwdriver has been replaced with a 'Sonic Sausage-roll' which is inevitably eaten by the Bogan Doctor. *The Previous Doctor is most likely the Third Doctor, with his outfit bearing great resemblance. **Furthermore he even uses the Third Doctor's catchphrase "reverse the polarity". *The Bogan Doctor references the Eleventh Doctor with the line "YOLO", as the Eleventh Doctor on one occasion says "You only live once", but then parodies this when Susan reminds him of his regeneration, he changes it to "YOLET: You Only Live Eleven Times", which is actually incorrect as a Time Lord can regenerate twelve times, giving a total of thirteen Doctors. Characters The Bogan Doctor This incarnation of the Time Lord called the Doctor looks and acts like an Australian teenage Bogan. He has a long scarf, walking stick and wears jeans, thongs and a denim vest. He likes the "Footy", meat pies, choc-y milk and sausage rolls. He is unable to remember the name of his companion Susan, whom he calls a "chick" or "babe". Susan Susan is a British girl who is a the Doctor's companion starting from his first incarnation, she however bceomes very annoted by the newly regenerated Bogan Doctor. Susan wears a dress with leggings and boots. She is killed by a Dalek in Sketch 3 (Episode 12) due to the Bogan Doctor's incompetence.This incarnation of the Time Lord called the Doctor liked to dress fancy. He used a Sonic Screwdriver. Previous Doctor This incarnation of the Time Lord called the Doctor liked to dress fancy. He used a Sonic Screwdriver. Thorad Thorad is a green alien who bears some resemblance to a Slitheen. In stereotypical evil alien fashion he wants to take over the world using his legion and rid the world of sports (esp. 'Footy' which the Bogan Doctor loves). He is extremely confused by the Doctor's bogan antiques and later taunts him. The Bogan Doctor defeats Thorad by using his TARBIS to travel back 30 seconds ago to give the evil alien a wedgie. The Dalek An off-screen Dalek chases the Susan and the Bogan Doctor, but the Bogan Doctor's incompetence continues to delay their escape, causing it to exterminate Susan. It shouts "Exterminate" in stereotypical Dalek fashion. Cast *Rowan Hills as The Bogan Doctor *Mia Albers as Susan *Hayden McKertish as the Thorad the Slitheen, Dalek voice. *Unknown as the previous Doctor Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Rowan's Sketches Category:Mia's Sketches Category:Featured articles